The Truth
by Waterdancer
Summary: Danger and chocolate make an exciting combination for Will and Francie


"The Truth"

Author: Waterdancer

Email: jch114@hotmail.com or jch0578@yahoo.com

Website: http://www.geocities.com/drubaby61/

Distribution: Cover Me, Omega-17, aliasfanfiction list. Anyone else please ask.

Summary: Danger and chocolate make an exciting combination for Will and Francie.

Rating: Very strong R for sexual content.

Ship: Will and Francie

Classification: Drama/Angst/General.  Future Fic

A/N: Thanks to Robin and Celli for the beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. I do not receive any royalties from Alias. Alias and all its elements are owned by ABC, Touchstone Television, JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, and anyone else who gets a paycheck from the show.

****

"Wait," Francie said, gasping for breath, as he pulled her through the crowd towards the parking lot where he'd left her car earlier.

"Keep moving, Francie," he snapped as he tugged at her arm.  He looked over his shoulder and kept taking his long strides.

Her feet ached, and she'd almost twisted her ankle more than once trying to keep up with him.  "No," she retorted, yanking her arm out of his grasp.  "I will not keep moving until you tell me what's going on."

He gazed the crowds behind her, obviously looking for the two men she'd seen earlier.  Why he'd decided to see them as a threat she didn't know, but she wished he would take a breath and chill.

His eyes moved from the crowd to her.  They held a mixture of anger and frustration.  She took a step back, surprised by his eyes and the look on his face.  She'd never seen that expression on him before.  She wasn't sure she ever wanted to again.

He laid his hands on her shoulders.  "Do you trust me, Francie?"

The insistent demand in his voice was another revelation.  She hesitated for a moment.  "Of course I do.  You know that."

The look on his face softened as he looked at her.  "Then trust me when I say that I will explain everything once we get out of here.  Please," he said, holding out his hand.

She thought about Will's reaction to her casual comment about the two men being everywhere they'd been that day.  To her it had been amusing coincidence, but Will's reaction was screaming that it wasn't.  "Does this have anything to do with drugs?"

A flash of hurt was quickly hidden.  "No.  That I promise you."

He'd taken the dessert menu from her hands and tossed some bills down on the table--far more than it would take to cover their bill.  Then he'd hustled her out of the restaurant so fast, she'd barely had time to think.  The only thing that made sense of his reaction was that they were drug people he owed money to.

But he was looking at her, his expression pleading and open, and she believed him.  "Francie, please," he said again, holding out his hand.

She looked over her shoulder.  She couldn't see the two men, but the crowd was so thick.  Will had kept dragging them deeper and deeper into crowds until she could barely breathe.

Looking back at him, she caught a flash of the emotion he was trying to hide--he was scared.  "Okay," she replied, putting her hand in his.  "Lead away."

***

And lead he did.  He'd taken her to parts of LA she hadn't even known existed.  The muted sound of his voice talking on his cell phone brought her out of her memories.  Looking down at the water she'd turned on a moment before, she forced her hands beneath it, watching the blood-—her blood—slowly come off of her trembling fingers.  She sniffed loudly and looked at the foggy mirror in front of her.  She barely looked like the woman from eight hours ago when she and Will had gone to an early dinner.  She gingerly touched the gash over her eye and frowned.  

"Are you okay in there, Francie?" he asked from behind the closed bathroom door, his voice sounding tired and worn out.  

Opening the medicine cabinet, she found a stockpile of first-aid supplies.  Whoever this mysterious friend of Will's was—the one who'd told him exactly where to go to get a key to his house and just didn't happen to be home when they arrived with said key—must hurt himself a lot to need that many bandages.  She didn't want to think about the other medical supplies in that cabinet.  Taking out the third band-aid she found—it was the right size—she placed it over her injury.  She turned off the water and opened the door.  She could barely look at Will as she pushed past him.  "Francie," he started placing his hand on her shoulder.  

"Don't."

"Are you okay?"

She turned to face him. "I've been shot at Will, and I watched you kill a man. You barely said two words to me as we were coming out to the middle of nowhere, and I still don't know what's going on. So, no, I'm not okay," she said as she shrugged his hand from his shoulder.  

She winced as she saw the sadness on his face—the same sadness that had been there earlier when he'd realized that she'd been hurt. "I'm going to explain, but I need you to sit down first."

"I'd rather stand," she declared, jutting her chin out.  "Why'd did we practically have to run out of that restaurant?  Where did you learn to shoot like that?  When did you get a gun?  Why did you get a gun?  You said it wasn't about drugs, and I believe you, but I want to know what the hell is going on."

Sighing, Will sat down in the burgundy chair that set next to the front door of the room. "You remember the story I wrote about Danny's death?

As if she could forget. She remembered being worried about him and then his story had broken, and she'd been terrified that something terrible had happened to him.  She bit her lip as memories of the consequences of his fake story came back to her.  The admission of his drug addiction, the ruining of his reputation, and his subsequent firing from the newspaper.  "Yes, I remember."

Francie watched as he rubbed his temples, wrestling with a demon she couldn't see.  "Will," she said, her voice soft. "What's going on?"

"The story.  The one about SD-6. Was true," he spit out, still rubbing his temples.  It was then that  Francie noticed the gun sitting on the faux marble table was next to the chair.

"What do you mean 'true'?" she asked. "You told me that it was all made up because of your addiction."

"There was no addiction, Francie. There never was," Will said, finally looking up at her.  "It was all made up in an attempt to keep them--SD-6-- away from me and the people I care about."

"You're lying, Will. I picked you up at the jail, stayed with you. I was there for you at the courthouse during your trial," she said softly. "I was there, Will.  I saw you."

***

Will felt his world crashing down as he looked at Francie.  He wanted to go to her and take her into his arms. Tell her that it was all a joke, the man she saw die wasn't really dead, and he hadn't dragged her eight hours away from her friends and family.  As he watched her put the pieces together, he got up from the chair and walked towards her.

"Get away from me, Will," she said, looking up at him, her eyes shining. "You lied to me.  Did you lie about how you felt about me?"

"Francie," he started, walking closer to her.  "I never lied about that."

She turned away from him.  "You lied about everything else. How can I be sure you didn't lie about us, too?"

He laid his hand on her shoulder, exerting just enough pressure to make her turn and face him. His heart broke as he saw tears fall from her face. "Francie, I would never lie about how I feel about you. It was the one thing that was real to me. You're real to me," he said softly, his own voice catching.

Francie stared at him.  Her lip trembled for just a second.  Then he watched her regain control over herself and remember all the questions she had.  "And the guy who shot at us?  I've never seen someone die in front of me before."

"And you'll never have to go through that again," he said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I promise."

"Who are you?" she asked him, sniffing loudly, and laying her head on his chest.

"I'm still Will," he said weakly, wrapping his arms around her.

"The Will who drives like a mad man, and is an expert marksman," she replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yes," he said as he let out a slow breath.  Until he'd heard her say it, he'd thought he was still the same guy who could make her smile at the drop of the hat.  When that man had shot at them, and injured Francie, it was grim reminder that things weren't the same anymore.  "I guess I am."

"So what happens next?" she asked, looking up at him.

"First you eat, and then you get some sleep.  There will be people here later that will help us out."

"Who?"

"The good guys," he said, brushing the top of her head with his lips.  "I fixed you something to eat while you were cleaning up.  It's not much, but you need something on your stomach," he said, stepping back from her.

"What about you?"

"I need to check something out, but I'll be back," he said, walking towards the gun on the table. He took the safety off of the weapon and turned towards her. "You'll need to protect yourself, if I don't come back."

"But—but there's no way that you won't be back, right?" she asked nervously, tugging at her shirt collar.

He walked quickly over to her, putting the gun on the table.  "I'm going try to be back as soon as I can, Francie, but in case I'm unable, I want you to be able to protect yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Will watched her mull over his question, her dark brown eyes showing him how frightened she was. "Francie, can you do that for me?"

She took the gun in her hand, obviously unsure at first, but with growing confidence. "Yes, I can."  

He kissed her softly on her forehead and smiled. "I'll be back" 

***

Will walked through the town, careful to keep his face towards the ground, while still looking for any signs of SD-6. He had to make sure that they weren't followed. He cringed as he heard Sydney's voice berating him for getting involved with Francie.  "She's the only one not caught up in this, Will," she'd said when he told her that they had begun to see each other.  He argued that a girlfriend was no different than a best friend, but they both had understood the difference in the danger to Francie.

"And I couldn't leave her there to be caught either, Sydney," he mumbled as he continued down the street.  He remembered what they had done to Nicholas' girlfriend the time he'd left her alone.  He looked at his watch again. It had been nine hours since he and Francie had left L.A. and four hours before the "good guys" would arrive.

Sighing, he remembered his reaction when he found out about Sydney and her 'other' life.  He had made the transition, but what about Francie?  It was because of his selfishness that he continued to see her, instead of backing away like he felt he should have.  Would she have to go into witness protection or would they allow her to go back to her real life?  He cringed as the faces of her parents and uncle came to mind.  Her family had loved the fact that he and Francie had started to date, and he wondered how they would feel if they knew that he'd put the youngest member of their immediate family in mortal danger.  He longed for the day when he'd be the hunter and SD-6 or whoever was after them would be the hunted.

He noticed a twenty-four hour store and remembered that Francie didn't have any dessert with her food.  He felt in his pocket, and grinned when he realized that he still had money left from their earlier dinner.  It was still late, but he knew the one thing that could make the situation a little bit better.

***

Francie put the gun down on the table and looked at the food that he'd fixed for her.  She scrunched her nose as she looked over the food that now had a greasy film over it.  She set the microwave for a minute and a half and placed a plate of food in it.

As she leaned against the counter, she finally let out a long breath that she'd been holding in ever since Will left.  She could feel a cold shudder come over her as memories of the man getting killed came over her.  Never seeing the man behind Will until it was almost too late she'd been struck by shattering glass as the man took aim at them.  Not missing a beat, Will pulled a gun from underneath the coat he'd been wearing and fired at the man, killing him in mere seconds.  Feeling her hands start to tremble again, she quickly ran her hands through her hair.  She jumped as the loud microwave bell went off and felt silly for being so jumpy.  "Just a bell, Francie.  Just a bell," she mumbled, frustrated at her nervousness.  

She took the food out of the microwave and walked over to the table.  She crossed her legs in front of her and looked down at the steaming plate.  Not realizing how hungry she'd been, she ate quickly, savoring every bite of the food, and smiling for the first time in the nine hours since Will had pulled her out of that restaurant.  "Maybe this won't be so bad," she thought to herself as she finished the last bite of her meal.  She put the plate in the sink, and walked over to the table to get the gun.  She felt a chill come over her as she realized that he'd been gone for over an hour.  "Where are you, Will?" she asked out loud, feeling worry wash over her.  

As if he'd heard her had heard her, he came through the door, and quickly shut it behind him.  "You're back," she said, her grip on the gun loosening up.

"No one came in, did they?" he asked.

"No, but I was getting worried about you," she said putting it back on the table. "You said that you'd be right back and you were gone for over an hour.  What happened to you?" she asked softly, her voice catching again.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said, putting the bag down on the floor. "I just had to make sure that we weren't followed, and if we were, I needed to lead them away from you."

"You were going to leave me here?" she asked incredulously.  "I don't even know where we are."

"You would've been taken care of, Francie. I promise that," he said, shrugging his jacket off and picking the brown paper bag off of the floor.

"What's in the bag?" 

"This bag?" Will asked, a slow smile coming to his face.

"Yeah, that bag. What's in it?"

"Dessert," he said simply, placing the bag on the counter and going into the cupboard.

"What kind of dessert?" she asked as she walked over to the counter.  

"Do you remember our sophomore year in college?  The camping trip to Yosemite?" he queried, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, what about it? It was my first camping trip, and I was attacked by mosquitoes."

"And what else do you remember?" he asked, taking two plates out of the cupboard and turning to face her.

"I remember that you made fun of me because I was too much of a city girl, and how we stayed up talking about what we wanted to do with our lives.  You wanted to be a journalist even then," she said, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Will."

"Don't be," he said with a brief flash of sadness coming over his face. "Was there anything else that you remember?"

She bit her lip and frowned.  "I remember the S'mores. We had a lot of fun making those.  It was messy, but it was fun."

"Glad that you thought it was fun," he said as he reached into the bag he'd brought back.  A wide smile spread on her face as he set out the ingredients.  A box of graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows, and a bag of Hershey Kisses.

"So, are you in?" Will asked. 

Francie felt the earlier nervousness she'd felt start to subside.  She walked over toward the counter and took the bag of chocolates in her hand. "You bet."

***

"You're making a mess," he said with a chuckle as he watched her attempt to eat her first S'more in several years.  

"I am not," she retorted, the chocolate dripping from her fingers. "It's been a long time since I've had these."

"Uh-hm," Will said, noticing that her cheek had been covered in chocolate.  "Just accept the fact that you don't know how to make them."

Will relaxed as Francie let a peel of laughter out.  _She's calming down._  "Will, I was the one who showed _you_ how to make them."

"If that's the case, then why are you the only one with chocolate all over the place?"

"Occupational hazard," she said winking her eye, and licked each of her fingers of her right hand clean.

He shifted in his position as he watched her lick her left hand, and stand up from the table.  She missed the chocolate on her cheek.  "You missed a spot."

"What are you talking about?" she said, frowning at him. 

"You missed a spot on your cheek," he said, rising from the table and moving towards her.

She put the plate on the table and rubbed her cheek. "Did I get it?"

"Mostly.  Let me get the rest," he continued, the husky tone of his voice surprising himself.  He cursed himself for thinking about licking chocolate off of her body, as he looked her over.  He gently wiped the remaining amount from her cheek.  "It's gone."

"Thanks," she said, looking up at him. "Thanks for everything."

A blush came over his face. "Why are you thanking me?  I've put you into danger.  You shouldn't thank me."

"I'm still alive, and you've been trying to calm me down by making S'mores.  It was silly but it helped a lot.  So, thank you, Will," she said standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he replied as he took her into his arms, and hugged her tightly.  He looked at her other cheek and saw another smudge of chocolate.  "Did you just dip your face into the chocolate?"

She laughed. "No. Why?"

"You have smudge on the other cheek," he offered, touching it softly.  His husky voice was back.  

"Get it off?" she asked expectantly, turning her head.

"If you insist," he said.  He leaned down and kissed it off.  "There, it's all gone."

She looked at him and winked. "That was nice," she said, her voice a pitch lower than it had been.

He blinked a few times to clear his head of the thoughts he was having. "It was," he replied, hugging her again.  He jumped as he felt her fingers on his neck. "What are you doing?"

"You have something on your neck," she said slyly. "Can I get it off?"

He started to back away from her, but as she graced him with her smile, he realized that he was already a goner.  "Okay," he said. "Go ahead."

She bit her lip, and he couldn't help but grin.

"Francie," he mumbled as he felt her warm lips on his neck. 

"Yeah?" she asked, pulling away from him.  He dipped his finger into the bowl of chocolate and ran it across her collarbone.

"Did you take a bath in that stuff?" he joked, pointing at her collarbone. "You've got it all over the place." He licked his lips and waited for her response. 

Will watched as she used her fingers to wipe some of it off. His eyes widened as she licked each of her fingers slowly, a part of his body jumped in expectation of licking every part of her body.

*****

Francie felt a warm flush come over her body as he watched her lick her fingers. She had to admit that he was the only man in recent memory who could make her feel the way she was. And the way he was staring at her made her feel exactly the way she had every time they were alone together.  Hot and bothered. She wanted to feel him—feel all parts of him, and maybe feel like herself again.

_"You've been shot at, pulled out of a restaurant, and in the middle of nowhere, and now you're thinking about doing things to Will," _a small voice in her head teased.

"Will," she said sucking on her index finger. "Do you mind?"

She thought he looked like he would pass out as he slowly nodded. "I thought you'd never ask," he said with a wink.

A sigh escaped her as he slowly explored her collarbone, taking his time, and making her dizzy with excitement.  She smiled as she felt his warm fingers go under her shirt and rub her stomach.  

"You know you have this stuff all over you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's going to take me awhile to get it all off."

She backed away from him and turned towards the bedroom. "I have time if you do," she said, looking over her shoulder.

***

Will stood in the small kitchen as he watched her walk into the bedroom. A part of him screamed for him to go take a cold shower and forget about the look she had in her eyes as he kissed her collarbone.   Another part of him allowed images of him and Francie in the shower into his mind, which caused his body to twitch in response.  He closed his eyes and could feel her fingers digging into his back, which always made him want her more.

As he continued to think about the things he wanted to do to her, the logical part of him got smaller and smaller.

"Francie?" he called out as he reached the bedroom door and opened it. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her bending over the bed and pulling back the sheets.  She was wearing the shirt that he'd been wearing when they'd arrived. He took a deep breath as he watched her stretch across the bed and expose her thighs.

He walked over to her and wrapped her around the waist. "Hi."

"Oh," she said, with a quick look over her shoulder. "I didn't hear you come in." He moaned as she pressed her back into him.  His grip on her waist tightened.

"You're still dressed, Will," she said as she turned to face him. She smiled sweetly at him, and the logically part of him disappeared completely.

He started to unbutton the top of her shirt and kissed her. "I was hoping that you'd help me with that."

Will felt his legs go weak as her hands undid his pants. The cold air made him shiver as his jeans fell to the floor. His body trembled as he felt her hands go around his cock and pull at it. As she took him into her hands, she bit him on his earlobe. 

"Do you want me to continue to help you, Will?" she asked as she continued to grope him.  He could feel himself growing hard in her soft hands.

"Yes," he whispered as he removed his hands from her shirt.  Picking her up, he turned, and they fell onto the bed in a heap.

***

Francie jerked as Will tongue flicked across her inner thigh and entered her. She writhed as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer to him.  She moaned as he gently began to suck on her clitoris, and her back arched in anticipation of feeling him inside of her.  Taking a deep breath, she smiled as she felt him start to move up her body.

"I thought I was supposed to be helping you," she murmured as he took her breast into his mouth again, and started to bite her nipple harder.  Francie reached over for the bowl of chocolate sauce they'd been using earlier.  She'd brought it into the bedroom with her.

She pushed him gently and squealed as he flipped her over.  "Careful, Will," she said as she adjusted to sit firmly on his lower body.  "I don't want to spill it."

A wide grin spread on her face as he gripped her buttocks. "No, we wouldn't want that."

She licked her fingers, dipped them into the chocolate sauce, and smeared them on his nipples.  She rubbed the left nipple between her index finger and thumb and sucked on the right one. She took pleasure in hearing him moan her name.  Sitting up, she looked down at him, putting fingers into the sauce and rubbing them across her own nipples, which became rock hard underneath her touch.

She smiled slightly as Will licked his lips.  "Want to taste?"  Bracing herself, she giggled as Will sat up to meet her.  

As his lips sucked gently on her breast, she felt as if she would pass out from the torture. She whimpered as he bit and sucked hard on her nipple, making her gasp. She rolled her pelvis and groaned as she felt how hard he'd become.

"I want you," she muttered as he licked her neck. "Now."

"I'm yours," he responded as he kissed her lower lip. 

She pulled back from him and sat up a little so she could lower herself on him. Her body ached to feel him inside of her.

***

Will moaned as Francie lowered herself onto him.  She was so wet and tight that he had to will his body not to climax from any slight movement.  He grasped her tightly around the waist, and took a deep breath as she started to move up and down slowly.

He thrust his hips up to meet her, and smiled as she gasped in response. She was taking her time, and for once he was the one on the receiving end.  As she moved above him, he took her fingers and sucked on each of them.  He groaned as she rolled her hips.  He sat up, and traced her lips with his finger.

"I love you, Francie," he said as he kissed her neck, biting it softly.

"What did you say to me?" she said. She stopped and frowned at him. 

He gripped her shoulders and flipped her on her back. "I said, 'I love you, Francie'."

"You've never said that to me before," she said softly, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I know, and I'm an idiot for not saying it before." He brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you, Francine Calfo."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and gave him one of her smiles. "I love you, too, Will."  She wrapped her leg around his waist.  "Now, what do you say to showing me how much you love me?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "You got it."

****

Francie rolled over and squinted as the late morning sun hit her eyes.  Reaching behind her, she felt for arms that had held her throughout the night.  

"Will?" she called out as she sat up.  She reached down and grabbed the shirt that she had started the night in.

Walking towards the partially closed door, she stopped as she heard two male voices. One was Will, while the other was one was someone she hadn't heard before.

"What do you mean that she hasn't been targeted?"

"Exactly what I mean, Will. Francie wasn't the one who was identified, you were.  They've realized that you're working with us.  Jack got a message to us earlier letting us know.  Sloane isn't suspicious of Sydney—he thinks you came to us on your own.  He's also said that the security team that was after you referred to Francie as an unknown woman.  After you called us on your way here, we made sure to grab the video tapes from the security cameras at the restaurant and parking garage before they had a chance, so Francie is safe."  

She closed her eyes as she realized she'd never asked for the complete story on how Will had become involved. Poor Danny. Poor Sydney.  All those trips, the hints of sadness that had been in her eyes for way too long were suddenly making sense. 

Cracking open the door, she saw Will sink down into a chair.  Relief fought with despair on his face. "What are the options?"

The other man sat down at the table with his back facing her. "We're putting you in the program.  Francie will be taken back to L.A. to let her get back to her life just--"

She opened the door and stormed out. "Don't you think that's a decision I need to make for myself?"

Will was immediately at her side. "Francie, it's the best thing for you."

She shook her head. "You can't believe that, Will. It should be up to me for what I want to do with my life, and I chose to be with you.  I love you."

"And I love you," he whispered as he kissed her on her forehead. "But you need to go back to your real life, Francie.  I may not be able to protect you and if something happens— "

"It won't, Will. You'll show me how to protect myself," she said matter-of-factly.

"You've got this all figured out," he said with a sad smile.  

She had to admit that she didn't, but not having Will in her life was an option that she didn't want to face.  "Yeah, I do.  So what do you say to life on the run? I hear it's a lot of fun," she said with a weak smile.  

Neither one of them were able to talk about what she was giving up for him as if not discussion it somehow made it not true.  She would be leaving her friends and her family behind.  They'd be told she was dead probably.  She held her breath as she watched Will decide their fate.  She knew that he'd think about all the reasons why she should go back, but she knew of one that would make him change his mind. Her.

"Will?" she said expectantly.

He hugged her again.  "Okay, Francie. We'll do it, but the moment you are in danger—" She understood what he was saying.  Her family would be told the truth—he'd demand it.  She tried not to think about her mother and father's anguish or the relief she was feeling that they'd know she was alive.

"I'll leave with no questions asked."

"Good." He kissed her forehead again. "I'd like you to meet Michael Vaughn."

A warm blush came over her as she remembered that she was partially dressed and that there was another man in the room.  She walked over to where the man was sitting. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Vaughn."

He stood up and held out his hand. "You can call me Michael."

****

End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
